Apallie Ally
this started out by wondering if my DM would let my swap the Light Bearer feat with Monstrous Companion instead of Leadership so I could introduce my Monstrous Cohort earlier to the game. An Apallie is an ooze that thinks its a humanoid race. It's cohort level is 4 and with the Monstrous Companion the cohort gets class level to make up the difference between the monster's cohort level and the cohort level you qualify for. The class levels given by this feat as based on the Leadership feat cohort levels to make up for the fact the you have to pay him as if he is a hireling = Apallie Ally = Prerequisites: Character level 4th, ability to gain an Animal Companion(A mount that fuctions as Animal Companion doesn't count) Benefit: You have gained the loyal service of an Apallie by treating it as if it really is a member of the race it believes he is. You loose the ability to gain an animal companion but gain an Apallie as a cohort that advances as druid's Animal Companion until your effective druid level reaches 7 then it gains class levels(see Table: Apallie Cohort Level) You subtract the amount of levels you gain while you lost the use of this feat from your effective druid level for anything that advances as a druids animal companion. You must pay the Apallie is if it were a normal hireling, at least 15 gp per day as a sage if the Apallie is a spellcaster, or 3 sp per day as an trained hireling otherwise; Although the Apallie is willing to allow you to owe it money for his services if your can't pay it, you must use any fund you get to pay off money you owe him. the Apallie will be willing to pay for your bare necessities but you must make a Diplomacy check as if to Give simple aid if you fail you gain one karma point. To remove a karma point you must have repaid all debt owed then make a diplomacy check to Influence Attitude, on a success it removes one karma point instead of improving his attitude and it doesn't count as a successful use of diplomacy for game reasons, on a failure it has the normal effects, including counting as a failure for any game reasons. You can't have a negative amount on Karma point and if you have 1 or more karma points you can't increase the Apallie's attitude towards you with diplomacy checks. If you fail to pay the debt you owe when you have money, you loose the advantages of this feat and cannot retain it or otherwise replace it. Until you regain the use of this feat all diplomacy check against the Apallie are calculated as if his attitude towards you is indifferent unless his actual attitude is Hostile or Unfriendly. When the Apallie finds out you spent the money else where make a Diplomacy check as if you made a request to Give dangerous aid, if you fail the Apallie thinks you've been taking advantage of it because it's not really a person and it's Attitude towards you turns to Hostile. To regain the use of this feat you must trace down the Apallie and repay the debt in full; only then can you start to being his attitude towards you to helpful; finally you must succeed in a diplomacy check to request to Give dangerous aid. If the Apallie should die can't replace with another, you have to revive it. You can swap this feat for another unless you are prevented to by failing to pay the Apallie. Special: The Apallie counts as both a Cohort and an animal companion for prerequisites. This feat counts as the Leadership and Monstrous Companion feats for the purposes of prerequisites once your character level reaches 7. A character cannot have both Leadership or Monstrous Companion and Apallie Ally. even if you loose this feat you keep the penalty to effective druid level Table: Apallie Cohort Level Effective Druid Level Class levels 7 1 8 1 9 2 10 3 11 3 12 4 13 5 14 6 15 6 16 7 17 8 18 8 19 9 20 10 21 11 22 11 23 12 24 or higher 13 =Apallie= This small, green ooze shifts form constantly, often taking on a two-legged, vaguely humanoid appearance. Size: Small; Speed 20 ft., climb 20 ft.; AC +2 natural armor;Attack: slam +6 (1d3+2 plus 1d4 acid) Str 14(_2), Dex 15(+2), Con 12(+1), Int 13(+1), Wis 12(+1), Cha 11(+1) Special Qualities skill bonuses: bluff +1 ,Climb +8,Perception +4, Stealth +8; amorphous; Immune to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, polymorph(does not aply to attempt to polymorph his into the race he believes himself to be, or if he is polymorphing himself), and stunning; alter self (Small humanoids only) as a spell-like ability (at will, CL 4th; concentration +4);Sun Allergy (Su) The sun's light automatically dispels an apallie's alter self spell-like ability;Bonus Feats Deceitful, Lightning Reflexes; language: Sylvan (must chose a language that his master knows as his bonus language if his master doesn't speak Sylvan) For an Apallie a Rouge's Shadow Duplicate Rogue Talent is altered in the following ways, It is (Ex) instead of (Sp). The Apallie spilts in two when hit. When used the Apallie recieves non-leathal damage equal to half his remaining hit points(after the hit) The shadow duplicate starts with the same amount of hit points as he had after the attack that was used to triger this ability. An Apallie's shadow duplicate is not destroyed by hits, instead it is consider destroyed when it is moved out of the same space as him, it inmoblized, or its hit points minus it non-lethal damage is less than 1 thou the corpse still remains until it is absorbed. if he is seperated from his shadow duplacate it can do nothing but try to return to him. at the end of the duration if it isn't merged it is reduced to 0 hit points and the any non-lethal damage he has up to the amount done when he split becomes lethal damage. To merge with his Shadow Duplicate he takes a move action and he must be able to touch it. If the Apallie merges with his Shadow Duplicate before it's duration ends he adds it's remaining hit points to to his own, he can not raise his Hit points above it's maximum and hit points restored this way don't remove non-leathal damage. ECOLOGY Most oozes are mindless, existing only to consume. Even those rare oozes that do possess intelligence still tend to prefer the consumption of other creatures over their company. Occasionally, however, an ooze in the presence of a powerful psychic spellcaster becomes infused with some measure of both sentience and personhood, and yearns to join the company of civilized beings. When a spellcaster completes a particularly stressful ritual or powerful mental feat in close proximity to the right mixture of primordial slimes that make up a nascent ooze, a piece of the spellcaster's mind breaks off and infuses the ooze, creating a being called an apallie. A newly formed apallie is typically convinced that it is a member of its creator's race. Its greatest desire is to join the society of its progenitor, and it alters its form to insinuate itself into humanoid settlements. Such impostors are easily discovered, however, as an apallie's true nature reasserts itself as soon as the sun begins to rise. An ooze discovered in this way often finds itself run out of town, forced to try its luck in the next settlement, though some particularly stubborn apallies simply assume a new form and return the next night under a different guise. Apallies are nocturnal creatures, for any contact with the rays of the sun forces them to return to their true, amorphous forms. Even when its form is forcibly reverted, an apallie insists it is truly a member of its creator's race, and that it has somehow been subjected to a terrible curse. Despite the ooze's relatively high intelligence, this unreasonable attachment to its self-image persists even in extreme circumstances. If the apallie's creator was a different size from the apallie, the apallie still tries to imitate that creator, attempting to pass as a small elf, human, or member of another race to which its progenitor belonged, and refuses to acknowledge the size difference. Apallies are more common in large cities that provide sewers and other enclosed venues to hide in during the day and a healthy nightlife scene in which they can pose as humanoids when it's dark. Some apallies find acceptance, and even success, in such environments, though the small oozes never stop trying to prove themselves to be humanoids, and any relationships in which they engage (whether platonic or romantic) nearly always end in a predictable disaster. In its true form, an apallie weighs about 40 pounds and stands about 3 feet tall.